Good Boy
by Smithback
Summary: Traducción. Hermione nunca fue capaz de substituir a Crookshanks; afortunadamente, al parecer eso no era necesario. . Autora: anoesis.


**Good Boy**

Nueva traducción

Cuya autoría es de anoesis

Traducción por Smithback

Originalmente creada para **Droxy en un intercambio**

**Good boy**

**Buen chico**

Hermione siempre tuvo la sensación de que Crookshanks nunca la perdonó por haberlo abandonado durante la búsqueda de los Horcruxses de Voldemort. Simplemente se había rehusado a solo esperar en la madriguera hasta que ella regresase. Fue entonces que se dispuso a seguirla, lo mas rápido que cuatro patitas lo podían llevar. Tristemente, las repetidas apariciones lo imposibilitaron a alcanzarla a ella o a sus amigos. Afortunadamente, los gatos son criaturas profundamente lógicas, así que solo se dirigió al norte, seguro que ella tenía que regresar ahí, y que él estaría ahí para reunirse con ella. Y lo hizo. El día siguiente de la batalla final. Un poco mas delgado de lo que a Hermione le hubiese gustado, su pelaje estaba calvo en algunas partes, además de un fresco rasguño en su oreja.

Su incapacidad de curarlo con su nueva varita convencieron a Hermione de que Crookshanks había sufrido aventuras que podrían rivalizar con las de ella. Hermione estaba profundamente sorprendida por ello.

Después de eso, la seguía como una sombra; como si pensase que ella fuese a escapar de nuevo, si él se distrajese, incluso por un momento.

Hermione, quien lo había extrañado aún mas que su antigua varita, estaba feliz de tenerlo cerca. Soportó semanas de escupitajos, siseos, y pequeños charcos de orina en la esquina de su cuarto hasta que él decidió que su inconformidad había sido propiamente expresada.

Otros no fueron tan amables; Ronald Weasley, por ejemplo, encontraba increíblemente desagradable realizar cualquier acto sexual siendo observado por un silencioso y hostil felino. Todo eso llevó a una serie de argumentos, uno de los cuales resultó en el fin de su novato romance.

Hermione no estaba decepcionada, tenía que ponerse al corriente en la escuela y de todas formas, Ron había resultado en una decepción.

X

Crookshanks era ya un gato adulto cuando eligió a Hermione. Para cuando ella hubo terminado Hogwarts y calificado como medimaga, él era en verdad viejo.

Sus patas traseras estaban débiles, y su visión estaba disminuida. Entonces fue que, aunque triste no fue una sorpresa, que una tarde se enroscara cerca del fuego para tomar una siesta, y no despertase.

Perder a un familiar no es lo mismo que perder a una mascota. Las mascotas pueden ser como miembros de tu familia, por lo que perder a un amado perro o gato , puede ser tan doloroso como perder a un querido amigo. Un verdadero familiar, al contrario que una lechuza mensajera o un hombre fingiendo ser una rata, puede de hecho intensificar las habilidades mágicas de una bruja. Cuando Crookshanks murió, Hermione sintió como si le hubiesen dado un golpe a su plexo solar; y supo, simplemente lo supo, que jamás podría ser tan poderosa como lo fue antes, con su familiar. Sin embargo, aún así, nunca pudo convencerse de adquirir un nuevo gato o Kneazle.

"es demasiado pronto." Era lo que ella respondía, cuando alguien le preguntaba si no se sentía sola al trabajar tantas horas, para luego regresar a un departamento vacío.

"Aún es muy pronto." Ella seguía respondiendo algunos años después, cuando alguien le preguntaba si no se sentía sola, viviendo en esa casa al final de ese estrecho camino.

"es aún muy pronto." Respondía ella a los amigos, que amablemente le decían que no podía vivir la vida de una vieja amante de los gatos si no tenía gatos.

"aún es pronto." Respondía ella a los magos que veían su pulcra figura ir de paciente en paciente. Mientras se preguntaban como era que una joven bruja, aún en sus mejores años, elegía vivir sola.

La verdad era que Hermione si había considerado comprarse otra mascota, Hermione estaba consciente de que esas preguntas tenían poco que ver con comprarse un gato nuevo; sin embargo, fingía ignorancia y veía hacia otro lado.

La verdad también era que Hermione había considerado comprarse una nueva mascota. Incluso llegó a curiosear entre las diferentes mascotas, con la esperanza de encontrar un Kneazle que llenase el espacio vacío en frente de la chimenea. Lo que Hermione no le contó a nadie, era que los lindos gatitos no querían tener nada que ver con ella. Claro que se le acercaban, con la colita arriba, lindos maullidos y profundos ronroneos. Pero si se acercaban demasiado, cambiaban completamente, se detenían , paraban los ronroneos y maullidos; los gatos más jóvenes solo se iban, pero los gatos mas grandes se erizaban y siseaban profundamente desde su pecho, ocasionalmente se incrementaban hasta un aullido territorial. Sucedió un par de veces antes de que el vendedor le pidiese amablemente que no regresase.

Hermione, que amaba a los gatos, se decepcionaba por no poder llevarse un gatito consigo; empero, no era como si estuviese sola. Quizá a veces se encontraba hablando con un familiar que ya no se encontraba ahí, pero muchas personas hacían lo mismo. Algunas otras veces ella levantaba la mirada con una sonrisa en el rostro, creyendo que el viejo Crooks estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá, solo para enonctrarse sola. De vez en cuando, percibía un moviviento con la perifieria del ojo, como un gato estirándose, pero eran solo las sombras causadas por el fuego.

X

Algo que las personas no quieren creer de los hospitales, es que las personas pueden ser muy groseras, o incluso violentas contra el personal.

La sanadora Granger se encontró muy sorprendida y triste la primera vez que un joven mago que estaba atendiendo le apuntó con su varita, con la intención de dañarla. Afortunadamente su experiencin cuando estudiante significaba que era mas que capaz de conjurar un escudo y conjurar su varita, antes de que los guardias llegasen para detenerlo.

Fue aún más fácil, ya que sol soltó su varita en aparente sorpresa.

Esa tarde, llamaron a Hermione a la oficina del sanador en jefe, para hablar tranquila, pero firmemente. Al parecer, encontraron profundos rasguños en la mano del brujo, rasguños que no estaban ahí, antes de que fuese admitido.

El sanador Simmons, le recordó a Hermione que aunque tenía todo el derecho de protegerse de ese tipo de ataques, ella había firmado un compromiso de sanar, y no dañar. Que era una reacción totalmente normal dejar escapar una maldición atacante, pero en dado caso en que se volviese a repetir algo así, ella debía protegerse a sí misma y a los otros pacientes; pero jamás estar tentada a maldecir, eso estaba más que claro.

Hermione, perdida en sus pensamientos, solo estuvo de acuerdo. "¡Oh! Claro, claro así sería." Y regresó a su guardia.

X

La cabaña de Hermione, se encontraba al final de un frondoso camino. A Hermione le gustaba caminar por el largo camino en días soleados; para apreciar las flores que cresían a los lados del camino. En primavera, cresían campanillas, celandinas y ajo salvaje; amapolas y rosas silvestres en verano; y escaramujos y moras en el otoño.

La ayudaba a estar en el humor correcto para el trabajo por las mañanas, y a relajarse de regreso.

Algunas personas le recordaban sobre su seguridad, al caminar sola, especialmente al anochecer; pero Hermione siempre se sintió segura mientras caminaba. Espués de todo tenía su varita, y la verdad era que jamás se sentía sola.

X

Hermione supo que algo andaba mal, en el momento en que vio a Harry.

Su amistad ahbía perdurado por los años. Pero una vez que terminaron la escuela, no estaban tan unidos, y podían estar perfectamente sin verse por meses. Para que él llegase a su trabajo, con sus ropas de autor, eso podía significar solo una cosa.

"¿alguien está lastimado?" Preguntó ella, mientras se dirigían al área de los sanadores.

"No es nada de eso." La tranquilizó, mientras con su varita, calentaba el té. Atrayendo dos tazas de té, se sentó a su lado.

"tenemos a uun hombre en custodia allá abajo. Lo encontramos en el callejón Knockturn, su cara estaba echa trisas; cuando Jenkins intentó traerlo para tratamiento, se puso violento y lo tuvimos que detener. En este momento está siendo tratado, pero pensé que tenía que decirte que te está culpando por su condición."

Hermione abrió los ojos en sorpresa. "¡yo!"

"Ya sabemos que es un criminal violento, por lo que su testimonio no se está tomando totalmente en cuenta; ya tenemos una orden para Veritaserum. Pero pensé que serías capaz de ayudar en la investigación. ¿podrías ver si lo reconoces?"

Hermione sabía que en el mundo mugle, jamás la pondrían cara a cara con el que la acusaba, ni siquiera si era amiga del autor que investigaba el caso, pero también sabía que a Harry no le gustaba que señalaran esas cosas, por lo que accedió a acompañarlo sin hacer comentarios.

Llegaron justamente cuando el Veritaserum era suministrado. El hombre ya había sido curado, y Hermione fue capaz de reconocerlo, a pesar de las rosadas marcas en su cara. No estoy segura, pero creo que estuvo aquí hace un par de meses, pidiendo pociones para el dolor; dijo que tenía daño por residuos de maldiciones, pero no pude encontrar nada. Había algunos signos de abuso de pociones, así que me rehusé a darle algo mas fuerte que un anestésico para niños. Luego se puso muy agitado y lo sacaron del hospital.."

"Su nombre es Arnold Peake." Aclaró Harry. "Ha pasado los últimos seis meses en Azkaban, por un robo a una tienda de pociones en Middlesex. Tiene una larga carrera criminal, que le ha servido para alimentar su adicción."

"Me pregunto qué le pasó a su cara."

Peake se percató de su presencia y comenzó luchar contra sus cuerdas mágicas. "¡Tu! ¡Tu .. Perra!"

Hermione dio un paso para atrás, sobresaltada por su violencia. "?Qué hice?"

"¡me arrestaron por tu culpa! ¡Dicen que fueron seis meses, pero yo sé que fueron más! ¡Meses y meses de estar encerrados en esa sucia isla por tu culpa!"

Repentinamente se detuvo, y miró alrededor con terror. "No es éste lugar, ¿O si?"

"Estamos muy lejos de Azkaban,." Lo tranquilizó Harry. "si ya terminaste tu sentencia ahí, no tienes por qué temer regresar."

"¡No, No me refiero a Azkaban! ¡Esa bestia casi me saca los ojos!"

"Señor Peake, " La voz de Harry era comandante. "Quiero que me diga lo que sucedió exactamente, ¿cómo involucra a ésta sanadora?"

"La estaba esperando. Encontré su cabaña, pero las protecciones no me dejaban entrar; entonces la vi caminando sola por el camino, entonces decidí darle una lección. Su casa está muy alejada de cualquier cosa, nadie hubiese escuchado nada."

Hermione sintió la sangre abandonar su rostro, pero el hombre siguió estimulado por el Veritaserum. " esperé a que estuviese cerca, ya estaba obscuro y ella no me vio desde los arbustos. Iba a dejar que me pasase, para poder maldecirla; cuando encontré al enorme y horrible gato a su lado." Detuvo su narració0n, y tembló. Su rostro se transformó con una mueca de miedo y furia. "la cosa esa me miró. Al principio solo se quedó ahí, siseando, pero entonces advertí que la mujer estaba prácticamente en la puerta, y supe que tenía que darme prisa para alcanzarla. Fue entonces que la maldita cosa me atacó." Llevó las manos a su rostro. "No era natural, ningún gato es tan fuerte. Supongo que era una cruza ilegal o algo así. Creí que iba a matarme. Me fui de ahí lo más rápido que pude, y llegue al callejón." Regresó posó su mirada sobre Hermione. "si él no hubiese estado ahí, te hubiera atrapado. Si él no hubiese estado ahí, te hubiera hecho gritar."

"¡Bien, eso es todo!" Harry tomó a Hermione por el brazo y comenzó a sacarla de ahí.. "quiero una declaración completa." Dijo por encima de su hombro. "Quiero que confiese todas las cosas que ha hecho.

NO te preocupes Hermione serás removida de su memoria. Si llega a salir de Azkaban, no habrá represalias."

Regresaron al área de descanso de los sanadores, y bebieron té aún más fuerte.

"Necesito preguntar, Hermione, ¿tienes una cruza ilegal de gato?"

"Sabes que jamás pude remplazar a Crookshanks,, " susurró Hermione. " quizá estaba alucinando, ¿encontraron más pociones en su sistema?"

"algunas, si." admitió Harry. "Uno de los sanadores que lo trató creyó que las heridas podían haber sido auto infligidas, tenía sangre debajo de sus uñas."

"Pobre hombre…" musitó Hermione.

"Harry parecía escéptico. "Mira, no quiero que camines sola de noche, ¿está bien? Si no te quieres cambiar y vivir más cerca de tus amigos, entonces, al menos usa la red Floo o usa la aparición como todos los demás. ¿Está bien? No siempre es seguro allá afuera para una bruja sola."

Xx

Esa noche, Hermione usó ya red Floo del hospital, como Harry se lo pidió. Prendió todas las luces de la casa y cerró bien las cortinas. A pesar de que no hacía frio, prendió la chimenea, mas por confort que para calentar. En un gesto de comodidad, colocó la taza de té sobre una bandeja, que colocó cerca del fuego.

Mientras la madera se quemaba, dejó pasear su mirada por las sombras, para llegar al centro de combustión.

"Buen chico." Expresó ella.

Notas de la autora: ¿gustó?

Doy las gracias a anoesis., quien me dio permiso para traducir su increíble historia. Si saben inglés, ella tiene excelentes historias.

Díganme si les gustó.

Gracias, bye


End file.
